1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to blow gun darts that are used for sport hunting. Such darts are launched from the blow gun by the force of air provided by the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art blow gun darts have been developed based on user requirements and sealing properties within the blow gun wherein an air pressure build-up is needed to propel the dart down the barrel of the blow gun and to traverse a substantially straight path to the target, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,921, 3,735,748 and 4,419,978.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,921, an immobilizer dart can be seen having shaped tip end with a rubber cylinder on a wire support shaft. A notch is provided within the end for an immobilizer drug to be inserted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,748 claims a combined blow gun and dart illustrating a blow gun dart having a shaft with a point on which is secured a dart body defined by the air seal within the blow gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,061 discloses a blow gun dart having a tapered shaft with a rearwardly positioned hollow impeller. A conical end tip is formed by the tapered shaft defining an angle of thirty degrees with respect to the center line of the shaft.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,978 illustrates a breath operated dart device shown as a typical dart with a wire shaft pointed end and a bulbous end member at the rear to seal same for propelling the dart.
Prior art includes well known darts used by indigenous native tribes and are typically defined by a sharpened shaft of natural material and a winding on the end of natural fibers sufficient to form a seal within the blow gun. Such darts may be dipped in naturally occurring poison to aid in hunting birds and small animals in their natural environments.